


Holding Hands

by Rileylefay



Series: 30 day writing challenge [1]
Category: Orion Chronicles
Genre: Fantasy, IDK how else to tag, One braincell between two people, They're dumbass friends, Wrote this for a friends's really cool fic, or idea, small injuries, so it's kinda short but fun, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileylefay/pseuds/Rileylefay
Summary: Usually everything went really well. Usually. And usually None wasn't such a baby. But things didn't go well on their latest heist.Part one of a challenge but each fic will be different pairings and fandoms.
Relationships: Glenn & None
Series: 30 day writing challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744381
Kudos: 1





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HD17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HD17/gifts).



> I wrote this for my amazing friend HD so yeah  
> He

They had made a damn good team. Stealing and getting away with any loot they saw. It was a good lifestyle, they never wanted for anything and after a while they never got caught. 

Okay, sure sometimes they slipped and maybe they ended up in handcuffs but they got away!

Eventually.

It was okay though. Usually.

It had been one of the nights when they hadn’t gotten caught but None had ended up with a nasty gash along his side. It managed to miss his ribs but they still had to hide out while the local guard were looking for them.

“You can hold on for a few hours, right None?” Glenn asked, not looking at None. His gaze instead was looking at the town and keeping an eye out for any torches coming their way.

“If I die, I’m haunting your first,” None replied through gritted teeth. 

“It’s a haunting I’ll learn to love,” Glenn quipped as he looked back at his friend. “Let me have a look.”

None pulled a face but lifted his tunic up, muttering curses as he did so. 

“Oh.” Glenn placed his hands on either side of the cut, face paling. 

“When someone says ‘Oh’ it’s usually not a good sign,” None snapped, angling to see it properly.

“It just needs a few stitches, that’s all.” Glenn was already going through their bags. “I’m sure I have some medical supplies.”

“You are not stitching me up.”

“I am too. It won’t be that hard.” Glenn rolled his eyes as he found what he needed and began to set it up, ignoring as None tried to wriggle away.

“No way.”

“Shut up. If you promise not to break it, you can hold me hand.” Glenn finished threading the needle and got ready. He held his hand out before he began and couldn’t help the smirk when None grumpily took his hand. 

He would later come to regret that but a sewn up wound and a busted hand was better than an infected gash any day. 


End file.
